Your Guardian Angel
by oH tHe InSaNiTy
Summary: Draco and Hermione, basically. I'm no good at summaries.


_When I see your smile, tears roll down my face, I can't replace._

_And now that I'm strong, I have figured out   
how this world turns cold and it breaks through my soul.  
And I know, I'll find, deep inside me, I can be the one.  
I will never let you fall.  
I'll stand up with you forever.  
I'll be there for you through it all.  
Even if saving you sends me to heaven._

He stood in the doorway, thinking about how fragile she looked, hair thrown back messily and ink smeared across her nose, pouring over a book at the kitchen table.

Clearing his throat, he entered the room. She looked up, and met his gaze levelly, and without a word, flicked her wand at the stove.

"Tea will be ready soon then", she said softly, turning back to the thick volume.

"I didn't come for tea," he answered coolly, reaching over and closing her book. "Do you know why I'm here, and not with the Deatheaters?"

She shook her head slowly, trying to hide her curiosity.

"The Dark Lord…has my mother, he's going to kill her, like he did your parents," he answered slowly. "I couldn't kill Dumbledore, I am just as wanted as you or Potter."

"You don't have to tell me this," she whispered, filling a cup with tea for him, and one for herself.

"Yes, I do."

"Why?" she challenged.

"I don't know," Hanging his blond head, He turned, and left the room.

Hermione stared into her cup, wondering when he had become human, and when she had started caring.

_It's okay. It's okay. It's okay.  
Seasons are changing and waves are crashing  
and stars are falling all for us.  
Days grow longer and nights grow shorter,  
I can show you I'll be the one.  
I will never let you fall.  
I'll stand up with you forever.  
I'll be there for you through it all.  
Even if saving you sends me to heaven._

They sat in their Heads common room, on the floor in front of the fire, studying in companionable silence. She rubbed her face with her small hands, yawning in exhaustion.

He looked up from his book, staring as she stretched and settled back down to read. She felt his gaze on her and looked up, smiling at him.

"Knut for your thoughts, sir."

He stiffened slightly. "I can't understand how you want to be my friend. I was so mean to you, I saw you cry. I hurt you so much, I've been a git. I believed some horrible things, and I've done horrible things to match those beliefs."

"You're different now. War has a way of making us reevaluate our beliefs. You got dealt a shit hand, but you're not a bad person. We've all made our mistakes."

"I just can't seem to make my mistakes go away. I can't fix them. I feel so broken, all the time, I can't fix myself."

She met his gaze and tilted her head to the side, studying his features with a soft smile.

"Then I'll do it. I'll save you."

_'Cause you're my, you're my, my, my, my true love,  
my whole heart, please don't throw that away.  
Because I am here for you,  
please don't walk away, and please tell me you'll stay.  
Whoa-oh-oh  
Stay  
Whoa-oh-oh  
Use me as you will, pull my strings just for a thrill.  
And I know I'll be okay, though my skies are turning gray._

She gasped at the scene before her. Her normally calm and rational friend was screaming his grief to the skies. The wooded clearing had been blasted to bits, and his wand lay beside him. He coughed hoarsely and he turned to her, silver eyes full of something that scared her more than the battle raging around them.

She walked to him and knelt slowly, pulling him close against her war-hardened body. Rocking him, she reached down and rubbed his tears away with her thumb with surprising tenderness. She brushed his silky blond hair back from his fevered face.

Pulling away slowly he looked up at her, drowning her in his stormy eyes. "My mum," he choked out, and the realization that they were now alone in the world dawned on her.

She pulled him closer and covered his lips with hers, letting her tears fall on his face. She kissed down his neck, pulling him into her more and more as their clothing fell away.

For a moment, just a moment, they forgot everything but each other.

_I will never let you fall.  
I'll stand up with you forever.  
I'll be there for you through it all.  
Even if saving you sends me to heaven._

"Harry and Ron?"

She shook her head, tears spilling down her cheeks again onto his bare chest. "I couldn't get there fast enough," she whimpered.

"You can't save everyone," he said softly, tangling his hands in her hair and kissing her deeply again.

"I killed bloody Voldemort, I got so good at killing that I didn't remember how to heal so that I could save the two people who matter most to me!" she snapped, fresh tears falling.

He pulled away from her, getting out of the bed and reaching for his clothes.

"Where are you going?" she asked, sitting up and wrapping the sheet around her naked body. 

_I will never let you fall.  
I'll stand up with you forever.  
I'll be there for you through it all.  
Even if saving you sends me to heaven._

She choked back her tears, looking at the people around her, and thinking about those who were missing. She felt a strong hand on her back and turned to see her new husband smiling at her, a hint of sadness in his eyes.

"I wish they could be here. I wish they could see how things are turning out."

"I know. I wish they could too," he replied softly. "Everyone has banded together, regardless of blood status, although I still don't think anyone expected us to fix things, much less get married."

"I don't think anyone knew that something born of war could be so beautiful."

"I love you, Hermione."

"I love you too, Draco."


End file.
